La extraña familia de mi prometido
by paola-uchiha-haruno
Summary: Sakura Haruno se consideraba a sí misma la mujer más afortunada del universo, pues dentro de cinco meses se iba a casar con su novio Sasuke Uchiha, el único problema es que él no quiere presentarle a su familia ¿Por qué será?


**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

**N/A: **Bueno se supone que tendría que estar trabajando en mis otros fics, pero esta idea me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero escribirla y publicarla antes de que se me escape o a alguien más se le ocurra.

**Advertencia: este fic contiene lemon (mi primer lemon *O*), yuri (pero bastante leve, no habrá escenas fuertes de yuri porque la verdad no me gusta ese género, solo el yaoi) y una que otra mala palabra.**

Sin más que decir…

Disfruten el capítulo n.n

* * *

><p><strong>La extraña familia de mi prometido<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Conociendo a la familia

Sin duda alguna yo era la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Tenía un empleo que me gustaba y me daba el dinero necesario para tener una vida tranquila, ser una escritora y dibujante de mangas. Tenía un gatito obediente y que me hacía buena compañía cuando estaba en casa, su nombre es Boris. Tenía vecinos que no me causaban ningún problema y eran amables conmigo, en espacial la señora Sumire. Pero lo que más podía hacerme feliz era el hecho de que estaba comprometida con el hombre más fantástico del universo.

Así es, yo, Sakura Haruno, estaba comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha.

No podía existir un ser más perfecto. Alto, 1.80 o tal vez más. Fornido, pero sin exagerar. Con un cabello negro todo alborotado no importa cuánto lo peines, sedoso y con unos inusuales reflejos azulados, aunque eso no quitaba su belleza, de hecho la incrementaba. Una piel blanca y suave como la de un bebé recién nacido (algo que la verdad envidiaba porque la mía parecía la de un reptil). Finalmente, lo que me gusta llamarle la cereza del pastel, sus ojos. Oh por Dios uno puede perderse en esos ojos para siempre y estar feliz por ello, negros como una noche sin estrellas y sin luna, lo mejor de esos ojos es que no importa si era de día o de noche, siempre estaban negros.

Oh sí, yo era una mujer muy afortunada.

Y pensar que aún faltan cinco meses para nuestra boda. Lo que me recuerda…

-¡Ah, olvidé recoger a Hinata y a Ino para buscar un vestido!

-Miau –contestó Boris desde el sofá de la sala, como diciéndome: "Que despistada eres".

-Me van a matar, me van a matar por esto. Adiós Boris, pórtate bien.

Sin más cogí mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto. Creo que hasta salí en pantuflas, sin embargo eso era de poca importancia. Siempre que me pongo a ver un catálogo de bodas me quedo pensando en lo afortunada que soy, o me pongo a imaginar lo que sucederá dentro de cinco meses, incluso a veces me pongo a pensar en nuestra luna de miel (porque los catálogos de bodas que me dio mi madre incluyen cosas para la luna de miel, era una pervertida). Ese era uno de los motivos por los que recién me pongo en movimiento para organizar la boda, además porque el mes pasado me puse a celebrar todas las mañanas, tardes y noches con Sasuke nuestro compromiso.

Aunque bueno, básicamente tenía cubierto la mitad de los detalles. Tenía el lugar donde nos casaríamos, la recepción, tenía unos borradores del menú, tenía a mis damas de honor (Ino y Hinata, mis mejores amigas desde la primaria), Sasuke tenía a sus padrinos (Naruto, su hermanastro, Kakashi-sensei, su tío e instructor de piano e Itachi su hermano mayor consanguíneo).

En realidad lo único que me falta es fijar el menú, escoger las invitaciones, hacer la lista de invitados, seleccionar mi vestido de bodas, el vestido de mis damas de honor, asignar los asientos de los invitados, escoger los manteles, las flores, la decoración, ¡y Sasuke y yo todavía no nos decidimos adonde iremos para la luna de miel! Creo que hasta me faltan más cosas por hacer…. De acuerdo no voy ni por la mitad.

-Soy un desastre de novia –pensé en voz alta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Yo le doy un 4 –dijo Hinata.

-¿Un 4? ¿Estás loca? ¡Ese vestido es un cero a la izquierda! –contestó Ino.

-Chicas este es el doceavo vestido que me pongo ¿podrían ponerle a alguno por lo menos un 8?

-Querida, no es nuestra culpa que tengas tan mal gusto en cuanto a vestidos –Ino sabía cómo sacarme de mis casillas- Tal vez si nos dejaras escogerlo…

-Si a alguien le daré ese derecho será a Hinata.

-¡Por qué!

-Porque la última vez que escogiste mi vestuario parecía como si fuera a irme a trabajar a Las Vegas.

-Eres una dramática. A Sasuke le encantó.

-Claro, estaba prácticamente desnuda –después de decir eso me sonrojé, pues mi prometido al verme literalmente se me abalanzó encima, sin importarle que todos nuestros amigos nos estuvieran viendo.

-Te prometo que esta vez escogeré algo decente y que resalte tu linda figura.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos Sakura, no pierdes nada con probarte un vestido de Ino –intervino Hinata finalmente.

-Por eso te quiero Hinata, tu sí me apoyas –luego de decir eso mi rubia amiga me sacó la lengua.

-Está bien, está bien. Iré a quitarme este cero a la izquierda.

Ino a pesar de fastidiarme la vida tenía buen gusto para la ropa, aunque a veces la ropa que me obligaba a usar no era de mi total agrado, bueno eran cosas todas apretadas o que dejaban mi piel descubierta, por mi baja autoestima no me sentía segura usando eso, sin embargo Sasuke me aseguraba que me veía como una diosa.

Solo de pensar en él y en que pronto estaríamos juntos para siempre me ponía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Qué! –grité asustada, me habían reventado mi burbuja.

-Tierra a Sakura, ¡el vestido!

-Oh claro, lo siento –contra todo pronóstico Ino me pasó un vestido bastante bonito y, como prometió, decente.

Blanco como cualquier vestido de novia normal, pero este no tenía ni mangas ni tirantes, era un vestido con un escote de corazón, se ajustaba a mi cintura perfectamente, la falda caía con gracia hasta el suelo, por último el vestido estaba totalmente cubierto por encajes blancos, éstos iban en capas en la falda.

Cuando salí para que mis amigas me vieran se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Cuál es la puntuación? –pregunté toda sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Un diez multiplicado por mil –dijo Hinata.

-¿De verdad? –volteé para verme al espejo, debo admitir que me veía bastante guapa, el escote de corazón me resaltaba el poco busto que tenía, mi cintura se veía más delgada, y el encaje de flores me daban un cierto toque de inocencia, algo que Sasuke dijo que le gustaba de mí- Es hermoso.

-Yo qué dije, soy una genio –se alagó Ino- Puedes darme las gracias cuando quieras.

-Gracias Ino –la abracé entusiasmada- Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sabes te queda bastante bien, creo que ni siquiera habrá que hacerle ajustes.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. Ah y no te preocupes, el vestido está dentro de tu presupuesto.

-Lo repito, eres la mejor.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó de repente Hinata- Es mi turno de cumplir mis deberes de dama de honor. ¿Ese vestido ya bien con velo incluido? –mi rubia amiga asintió- Bien ese caso yo escogeré la ropa interior que llevarás para tu luna de miel.

-¡Hinata! –grita avergonzada.

-Sakura hay que aprovechar mi descuento de empleada en Victoria's Secret, quiero que a Sasuke le dé un derrame nasal y te diga que eres un ángel… ¡No! Mejor aún, una Diosa.

-¡Esa es nuestra Hinata!

Tenía unas damas de honor escandalosas, pero eran increíbles.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Oye Sakura –me llamó Ino dejando su malteada de fresas a un lado.

Estábamos en un pequeño restaurante almorzando para reponer fuerzas y luego ir a Victoria's Secret. Yo comía una simple ensalada y un vaso con agua, no quería subir ni una libra, estaba en mi peso óptimo. Ino por otro lado le valía un pepino eso y se comía una hamburguesa doble con papas fritas y un batido de fresas. Hinata comía pescado acompañado de unas verduras al vapor y un jugo de naranja. Ambas alzamos la vista para prestarle atención a la rubia.

-Oigo Ino.

-Esto me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que por favor sácame de dudas.

-Dispara.

-Sasuke y tú han salido desde hace dos años y medio, él conoce a tu familia, tú conoces a sus hermanos y a su tío, sabes que sus padres se divorciaron, pero ¿tú alguna vez has visto a sus padres?

Antes esa pregunta dejé de masticar la lechuga que tenía en mi boca. Jamás me puse a pensar en ese detalle. Jamás me pregunté por qué Sasuke no me presentaba a sus padres… o tal vez sí lo hice pero dejé correr el tema porque pensé que le dolía el divorcio de ellos. Aún así, pronto nos íbamos a casar, tendríamos que hacer la lista de invitados y no iba a conocer a sus padres recién en la boda.

-Jamás los he visto.

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Tienes razón. Hablaré de eso con Sasuke hoy al llegar a casa.

-Espero, detalles como esos no se deben ignorar amiga. Y por el amor a Dios, ¡come algo mujer! A nadie le gusta la novia cadáver.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Ya llegué –dije mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Bienvenida –me contestó el amor de mi vida desde la cocina, sea lo que sea que esté cocinando olía delicioso.

Boris salió de la cocina para recibirme restregando su cabeza en mis piernas.

-Hola mi enorme bola de pelos –lo cargué en mis brazos y restregué mi nariz en su cabeza.

Sin previo aviso unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y sentí que algo se apoyaba en mi hombro derecho.

-¿Yo no merezco algún mimo? Al fin y al cabo estoy cocinando tu platillo favorito.

Me reí ante sus celos, porque sí, Sasuke sentía celos hacia Boris, según él consiento más al gato.

Me volteé, aún con Boris en mis brazos, para ponerme de puntitas y besarlo en los labios. De inmediato me correspondió, y no faltó mucho para que lo hiciera más apasionado. Sin embargo nos tuvimos que separar, uno por falta de aire, y dos porque Boris estaba en medio de ambos y lo estábamos aplastando. Se bajó de mis brazos malhumorado.

-Lo siento –le dije.

-Déjalo y volvamos a lo nuestro –dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y se agachaba para besarme otra vez.

No duró mucho, ya que de pronto se empezó a esparcir un olor a quemado por todo el departamento.

-¡El pastel! –exclamó mi prometido horrorizado.

Sin más salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

-_¿Pastel?_

Era muy extraño que Sasuke preparara postres.

Entré a la cocina solo para ver como Sasuke tenía frente a él una masa enorme negra que debía ser un pastel. Se rascaba la nuca de la frustración, luego pasó su mano por sus cabellos alborotados.

-Demonios –dijo finalmente.

-¿A qué se debe que me prepararas un pastel?

Me miró directamente a los ojos, pude ver que realmente se sentía mal por haber arruinado el pastel ¡Qué lindo era!

-¿Lo olvidas? –alcé una ceja extrañada- Hoy fue el lanzamiento del último tomo de tu manga.

-_¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?_

-Bueno, el punto es que quería celebrarlo haciéndote tus platillos favoritos, pero como verás el pastel lo tendremos pedir a domicilio. Por lo menos la comida se…

No dejé que terminara, me lancé a abrazarlo y a besarlo. Tenía un prometido maravilloso.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

-De nada –dijo regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba.

Al final terminamos cenando el espagueti negro con camarones y un vino tinto delicioso. El pastel de chocolate nos lo trajeron diez minutos después de haber terminado de comer. Aún así estaba rico. Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y nos pusimos a ver televisión, Boris estaba también pero despatarrado en uno de los cojines.

De pronto me acordé de la conversación con Ino en el almuerzo.

-Sasuke-kun…

-¿Hum?

-Ya compré el vestido –me acobardé.

-¿De verdad?

-Y también lencería para nuestra luna de miel.

-No te vi llegar con bolsas de compras.

-Hinata e Ino se las llevaron, dijeron que si dejaba todo aquí tú te pondrías a husmear y dañarías la sorpresa.

-Tiene razón, no me imagino qué te hicieron comprar, pero ya quiero que sea nuestra luna de miel.

Me sonrojé no solo por el comentario, sino porque mientras decía eso había pasado su nariz por mi cuello, y su mano estaba acariciando mi muslo.

-Sasuke-kun no frente a Boris.

-Él ya es un niño grande –empezó a besarme el cuello.

Oh por Dios podía morir feliz en ese momento. Pero mi consciencia tenía que bajarme de las nubes.

-_¡Pregúntale de una condenada vez!_

-S-Sasuke-kun –hablé como pude.

-¿Hum? –estaba demasiado ocupado con el lóbulo de mi oreja y desabrochando mi blusa.

-¿Por qué no me has presentado a tu padres?

Sus movimientos se detuvieron de inmediato.

-¿Qué? –preguntó mientras se separaba de mí.

-¿Por qué tu prometida no conoce a sus futuros suegros?

-Sakura… -dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos.

-Nada de Sakura, ¿acaso te da vergüenza presentarme ante tus padres?

-No, créeme que tu les encantarías, pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué no fue difícil presentarme a tu tío o a tus hermanos? ¿Qué pasa?

El suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, luego pellizcó el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar. Eso significaba que estaba escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para explicarme algo.

-Verás… no me da vergüenza que ellos te conozcan, me da vergüenza que tú los conozcas a ellos.

-No te estás haciendo entender.

Soltó otro suspiro.

-Mi familia es… bastante extraña.

-Vamos Sasuke, las familias separadas son muy normales, no tengo nada en contra de eso.

-No es eso. Hablo en serio cuando digo que mi familia es rara.

-No puede ser peor que la mía.

-Créeme que sí.

-¡Por San Pedro Sasuke! Mi madre es stripper en un bar nocturno y organizadora de eventos y mi padre escribe novelas porno ¿Eso te parece normal?

-Buen punto… pero aún así.

-Sasuke pronto nos casaremos, y la verdad me daría bastante vergüenza conocer a tus padres recién en la boda, además que sería una falta de respeto ocultarles el hecho de que su hijo se va a casar.

-Sakura…

-Prométeme que me los presentarás, por favor –hice mi mejor cara de cachorro abandonado y mi mejor voz de niña buena, sabía que no podía resistirse a eso, era mi mejor arma.

-Mierda, Sakura Haruno –dijo mientras me tomaba de las muñecas y me recostaba en el sofá, quedando él encima de mí- tú sí que sabes hacer que me excite y ceda a tus deseos.

-¿Me presentarás a tus padres este fin de semana? –seguí con mi juego, no debía bajar la guardia.

-El sábado visitaremos a mi madre, el domingo a mi padre. Ahora por un demonio déjame hacerte el amor.

Sonreí, acababa de ganar la batalla, y vaya que me gustaba el premio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Quieres calmarte por favor? Es sólo tu madre, no Jack el destripador.

-Son casi lo mismo.

-¡Sasuke!

-Bueno, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Eres un dramático.

Sin muchas ceremonias toqué el timbre de esa bonita casa. El techo era azul y las paredes eran blancas. Me gustaría tener una así algún día.

La puerta, que también era azul, se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer que era la viva imagen de mi novio.

Al vernos sus ojos demostraron bastante sorpresa, pero luego se abalanzó sobre los dos para abrazarnos.

-Oh Sasuke, sabía que este día llegaría –dijo con regocijo. Se separó de nosotros para vernos- Pero mira nada más que belleza de niña, entonces ¿tú serás mi nueva hija?

-Sí señora….

-Perdóname querida, me emocioné. Soy Mikoto Uzumaki, un gusto conocerte. Sabes Sasuke no fue muy justo con la descripción que me dio de ti por teléfono.

-Él es así de parco.

-Oye, sigo aquí –se quejó, obviamente lo ignoré.

-Pero pasa por favor querida, estás en tu casa.

-Gracias señora.

-Dime Mikoto por favor.

-Sí, Mikoto-san.

-¡Ay eres un encanto! Dan ganas de abrazarte.

Me sonrojé ante esto, esta mujer era una maravilla, no entiendo el temor de Sasuke.

-Mikoto, ¿no me digas me vas a ser infiel con la prometida de tu hijo? –dijo la voz de una… ¿mujer?

Giré mi rostro para encontrarme con una señora de la misma edad de Mikoto, cabello rojo y liso que le llegaba hasta por debajo del trasero. Piel blanca, sonrisa juguetona… me recordaba a la de Naruto.

-No seas celosa Kushina, además –dijo mi futura suegra acercándose a la tal Kushina- sabes que mi corazón es totalmente tuyo –después de eso Mikoto la besó.

Yo quedé en total shock ante eso… eso significaba que Mikoto era…

-Te dije que mi familia era rara –me susurró Sasuke al oído.

Entonces a mi querido pelinegro le daba pena que yo supiera que su madre era lesbiana… Ahora lo comprendía todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno desde ya advierto que este fic será bastante corto. Sólo serán como tres o cuatro capítulos más un epílogo. Espero que les guste el fic n.n**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo **

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
